Shadowdale (novel)
| isbn10 = ISBN 0-8803-8730-0 (original) ISBN 0-7869-3105-1 (reprint) | isbn13 = ISBN 978-0-8803-8730-9 (original) ISBN 978-0-7869-3105-7 (reprint) | series = Avatar series | preceded_by = none | followed_by = Tantras | source = }} Shadowdale, by Scott Ciencin,The first three novels of the Avatar series were originally released under the pen-name "Richard Awlinson." is the first book of the Avatar series. Summary In the first part of the book, the adventurers Kelemvor Lyonsbane, Midnight, Cyric, and Adon are presented as they join in a party to rescue a lady, who actually is the goddess Mystra, held captive by the avatar of Bane. Midnight also receives a token of Mystra's power during the quest. The group eventually manage to help the goddess, who proceeds to defeat Bane. Mystra then tries to ascend to the gods' world to provide Ao with the names of those responsible for the theft of the Tablets of Fate, but she is destroyed by Helm by Ao's order, since the Overgod wants the Tablets themselves back. In her last moment, the goddess pleads for the adventurers to rescue the Tablets and to ask for Elminster's help on their quest. In the second part of the book, the adventurers face a difficult travel to Shadowdale, home of Elminster. All the land is scarred and deformed by the violent death of the goddess Mystra, making travel dangerous and deadly. The party manages to reach Shadowdale only thanks to the power Mystra granted to Midnight. During the journey, Midnight and Kelemvor establish a sentimental bond between each other, while Cyric starts to develop some feeling toward the woman. In the meanwhile, Adon's faith in Sune is shattered as a consequence of a serious face injury, which gives him a disfiguring scar. The adventurers reach Shadowdale just before a battle begins; Bane marches to war on Shadowdale with two goals in his mind: destruction and preventing the involvement of Elminster. The battle is won and Bane apparently destroyed by an apparition of Mystra, but Elminster disappears in the huge energy generated by the event. The book ends with the adventurers accused of the death of Old Sage. Editions }} Characters Main characters *Adon (Male Human) *Cyric (Male Human) *Kelemvor Lyonsbane (Male Human) Other characters *Aldolphus (Male Human, mentioned only) *Azoun IV (Male Human, mentioned only) *Bartholeme Guin (Male Human) *Bishop (Male Human) *Bohaim (Male Human) *Brion (Male Human) *Burne Lyonsbane (Male Human, as an illusion) *Caitlan Moonsong (Female Human) *Chess (Male Human, mentioned only) *Connel Greylore (Male Human) *Drizhal (Male Human) *Evon Stralana (Male Human) *Fzoul Chembryl (Male Human) *Gelzunduth (Male Human, mentioned only) *Geryon (Mentioned only) *Gillian (Female Human) *Goulart (Male Human) *Isaac (Male Human) *Jhaele Silvermane (Female Human) *Knorrel Talbot (Male Human) *Kyle Lyonsbane (Male Human, mentioned only) *Kendrel Lyonsbane (Male Human, mentioned only) *Leetym (Male Human) *Lhaeo (Male Human) *Lukyan Lyonsbane (Male Human, mentioned only) *Marek (Male Human) *Mayheir Hawksguard (Male Human) *Mawser (Male Human) *Mordant DeCruew (Male Human) *Mourngrym (Male Human) *Myrmeen Lhal (Female Human) *Neena (Female Human) *Parys Guin (Male Human) *Phylanna (Female Human) *Pretti (Cat, mentioned only) *Quicksal (Male Human, as an illusion) *Renee (Female Human) *Rhaymon (Male Human) *Ronglath Knightsbridge (Male Human) *Rull (Male Human) *Rusch (Male Human) *Sememmon (Male Human) *Shaerl (Female Human, mentioned only) *Sharantyr (Female Human) *Simbul (Female Human, mentioned only) *Storm Silverhand (Female Human) *Sulcar Reedo (Male Human, mentioned only) *Sunlar (Male Human, as an illusion) *Sylune (Female Human, mentioned only) *Tempus Blackthorne (Male Human) *Tensyl Durmond (Male Human) *Tessaril Winter (Female Human, mentioned only) *Thurbal (Male Human) *Thurbrand (Male Human) *Torrence (Male jackalwere) *Torum Garr (Male Human, as an illusion) *Vance (Male Human, as an illusion) *Vogt (Male Human) *Welch (Male Human) *Weregrund the Trader (Male Human, mentioned only) *Yarbro (Male Human) *Zehla (Female Human) *Zelanz (Male Human) Deities *Gond (Mentioned only) *Lathander (Mentioned only) *Loviatar (Mentioned only) *Oghma (Mentioned only) *Shar (Mentioned only) *Sune (As a illusion) *Tymora Artifacts *Methild's Harp Events *Arrival *Battle of Shadowdale Locations ; Settlements : *Shadowdale *Tilverton *Citadel of the Raven ; Buildings : *Castle Kilgrave *Flagon Held High *Hungry Man Inn *Night Wolf Inn *Old Skull Inn *Pride of Arabel Inn *The Lady's House *Twisted Tower ; Geography : *River Ashaba *Shadow Gap *Spiderhaunt Woods *Stonelands Index Characters : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • : • • • • • • Locations : • • • • • : • • • • • Creatures : • : Organizations : : Magic : Miscellaneous : : Appendix Notes References Category:Novels Category:Books Category:Works by Scott Ciencin Category:Published in 1989 Category:Published in 2003